


What We Want (We'll Get)

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [113]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Class Differences, Developing Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Friendship is all well and good, but not when you both want something more.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 46
Kudos: 491





	What We Want (We'll Get)

**Author's Note:**

> This was some random prose I penned when I felt like writing but didn't want to work on any of my plots. I quite like it. I hope you do too :)

Anthony had never intended to make friends with a prince. 

Anthony had just wanted to make weapons, ignore his father’s anger and disappointment (that even after his death still rested like a weight on Anthony’s shoulders) and be able to travel the realms at his leisure, improving his knowledge and abilities.

He had never expected he would make friends with Loki.

It was so simple at first, spending time with the prince and laughing at his mischief and sarcasm, but as the months passed, things began to change.

Loki’s looks began to linger, as did his touches and Anthony pretended not to notice.

It was easier than acknowledging something that could never come to fruition. Anthony was of low birth, Loki was a prince.

Anthony was a _man_ , and while relations of the same gender were not frowned upon, they would not be acceptable when one of the men was a _prince_.

Yet, despite all the warnings, despite all the reasons why they should _not_ , Loki went right along and insisted that they _did_.

It had been a simple evening at the tavern; they’d shared a nice meal, Loki had performed a small prank to make drunken Aesir trip and spill their ale, and they’d walked back to Anthony’s home.

It was customary for Anthony to invite Loki in for a drink, and he always smiled and agreed.

They were sitting down on armchairs by the fire when Loki announced without any shyness or hesitation, “Are you only interested in a sexual relationship, Anthony?”

Anthony had been grateful he hadn’t been drinking or he might have choked on the alcohol.

He eyed the prince warily. “Why do you ask?”

Loki continued to sip his drink, looking at ease and unconcerned with the conversation, but Anthony could see the slight tension in his muscles, the carefully _blank_ features that were hiding far more than most people realised. 

“Because I am interested in you,” Loki said, “and I would like to know what options are within my grasp.”

Anthony took a measured breath; his pulse had spiked at Loki’s blatant offer, but he did his best not to let it show.

“Loki,” he said calmly and quietly, “I am a low-born weaponsmith and a man. Surely even you can acknowledge that of all the available options, friendship is the safest choice.”

Loki’s smirk was wry. “I believe you’ll notice, Anthony, I didn’t ask for the _safe_ choice.”

It made Anthony grin, ever so slightly. It was so _Loki_ and he had adored his friend for a very long time. 

“Be that as it may-”

“Oh dear,” Loki said, “I do believe you’re becoming _boring_ on me.”

“ _Loki_ ,” Anthony said, his voice exasperated.

Yet, when he looked at his friend, planning to complain about his attitude – the words died on his tongue.

The tease had slid from Loki’s face and in its place was something soft and vulnerable. 

“Anthony,” he said quietly. “What are my chances?”

The request plucked at Anthony’s heartstrings, and he knew there was no way he could dismiss it or lie.

“I would give you all the chances in the world,” Anthony admitted. “Friend. Lover. Partner. Husband. I would let you take possession of everything I am.” He smiled faintly. “You already own most of it anyway.”

The smile that overtook Loki’s face put the fire beside them to shame. Loki was out of his chair in an instant, his drink forgotten and Anthony’s own quick to disappear in a flare of magic. Anthony was already chuckling by the time Loki was in his personal space and leaning over his chair.

“I hope you know,” Loki told him, “that you own all that I am as well.”

“Yes, Loki,” Anthony stated simply, but with tease in his eyes, “I had worked that out.”

Loki snorted. “Insufferable weaponsmith.”

“Arrogant prince,” Anthony quipped.

And this time, when Loki smiled, Anthony didn’t see it, but he did feel it as it was pressed against his lips in a perfect first kiss.


End file.
